The present embodiments relate to flow imaging. In particular, flow imaging is responsive to coded excitation pulses. Due to the trade-offs made to improve sensitivity, typical color flow imaging suffers from low resolution. However, diagnosis may benefit from high detail resolution information of blood flow hemodynamics, such as turbulence, volume jet, or flow profile.
For high-resolution flow imaging, uncoded wide bandwidth pulses may be used. However, a lack of sensitivity limits the usefulness of such pulses. Coded excitation pulses in B-mode imaging allow a trade-off between resolution and sensitivity. Coded pulses or pulses with nonlinear phase modulation in color Doppler imaging may improve sensitivity and possible detail resolution. However, coded excitation pulses in color flow imaging may result in inaccuracies.